


Talk Dirty to Me

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classic Poison rock, GOD NO, M/M, Song fic, not the J Derulo song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert was one of the baddest boys in town. So, what happens when he shows an interest in me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written as I listened to Talk Dirty to Me by Poison. You guys should listen to it if you haven't. :)

**You know I never**

**I never seen you look so good**

Armin Arlert. He was a year older that me, with bright blond hair and wide blue eyes. But, that wasn't the most attractive part about the seventeen-year-old boy. The hottest thing about him was his attitude; how he held himself up with an air of confidence. Sure, his intelligence and his ripped skinny jeans and black band tees upped his attractiveness as well, but what really got me was that attitude of his.

**You never act the way you should**

The first time I saw Armin Arlert, I'd been sent down to the ISS room to give the teacher some important paperwork. I'd handed the small, stick-thin, black-haired man the paper and he'd scowled and straightened his cravat. It'd been on my way out that I actually saw him. He was in the back with a large, burly, blond guy with a hook nose, talking and laughing with his feet up o the seat. It was then that his blue eyes looked up to catch mine and I was gone.

**But I like it**

He hadn't really acknowledged my existence until the Junior/Senior Dance in January of that year. I'd went with my older sister, Mikasa, but she ditched me halfway through to join her girlfriend Annie in the bathroom to do God knows what. I was leaning against the wall while everyone else was dancing towards the middle of the gymnasium, when he came over and joined me. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans. His long blond hair was pulled half up, half down and it looked like he had eyeliner on in the darkness of the room. I looked him over and blushed when I found him staring back at me.

**And I know you like it too**

**The way that I want you**

**I gotta have you**

**Oh yes, I do**

"Hi," I mumbled to him as we stood there together, his shoulder pressing into mine. I felt my cheeks reddening and I knew that he could see. He smirked at me.

"You like me."

Those were the first and last words he said to me that night, because the next song was a slow song. As the lights dimmed for all the lovely couples, he pulled me further into the shadows and his mouth met mine.

**You know I never**

**I never ever stay out late**

Three months later, we were... well, we were _something._ He took me out every Friday night, buying me dinner and keeping me out way past my curfew to make-out in the backseat of his dad's old Ford. Yet, we never actually put a name to what we were.

**You know that i can hardly wait**

**Just to see you**

**And I know you cannot wait**

**Wait to see me too**

**I gotta touch you**

Most of the time, all we did was make out. Just that alone- the feeling of his lips moving against my own, his tongue twining with mine- got me so hot. But every now and then, in the backseat of that old Ford, I'd take it further. I'd slide my hands up his shirt and he'd let out a happy little noise at the action. He pull me into his lap and grip my hips and ass to rut against me. Those moments made me feel as though I ruled the world, _his_ world.

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**Behind the bushes**

**Till I'm screaming for more**

**Down the basement**

**Lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

**You know I call you**

**I call you on the telephone**

Seven months later, we'd gotten into the habit of calling each other each night and texting over the weekends. But my favorite time was when he called me late at night, his breath soft and slow in my ear as he whispered sweet nothings through the phone. My heart would pound so hard, it felt as though it would escape my chest.

**I'm only hoping that you're home**

**So I can hear you**

**When you say those words to me**

**And whisper so softly**

**I gotta hear you**

One night, his voice was even softer and he surprised me when- in the middle of a conversation- he said, "Eren, I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**Behind the bushes**

**Till I'm screaming for more**

**Down the basement**

**Lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me**

We made it a year before he asked me to make love with him. It was determined that I would bottom for the first time and then the next time, he would be the receiving end. He came over that night when my mother and father were out and Mikasa was over at Annie's. Almost as soon as he was within my bedroom, he slammed me up against the wall and kissed me harshly. Fingers wound into hair and he lifted one of my thighs up over his hip. We moved together for a while, kissing and groaning. He left some hickies, as I found out the next morning, but I got him back for it later. As he finally entered me, I bit down hard on his shoulder, breaking some skin and tasting blood. Dirty talk left his mouth and embarrassing, high-pitched whines left mine. We were both spent within at least fifteen minutes, but neither of us were embarrassed by that fact. I love you's were panted into the air and we cuddled as our bodies returned to earth.

The next morning, while he was still asleep, I cleaned up the bite I'd left on his shoulder. Carefully, I wrote my name within the mark in ink, smiling widely.

**Cause baby we'll be**

**At the drive-in**

**In the old man's Ford**

**Behind the bushes**

**Till I'm screaming for more**

**Down the basement**

**Lock the cellar door**

**And baby**

**Talk dirty to me (x2)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments, if you want! :D


End file.
